Of Like Minds
by gypsymaria
Summary: REVISED! Drizzt rescues a dark elf unlike any he’s ever met before… Could he possibly have found another non-evil Drow? Enter Olath Drathir, Arcane Trickster!
1. Giants

Title: Of Like Minds

Author: psycocatgirl 

Rating: PG-13 for violence, possible bad language, and possible (mild) slash implications. (The first chapter is pretty PG, but I put PG-13 just in case…)

Category: Humor/Action-Adventure

Summary: Drizzt rescues a dark elf unlike any he's ever met before… Could he possibly have found another non-evil Drow? Enter Olath Drathir, Arcane Trickster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or any of Salvatore's other characters. Wizards of the Coast owns them. The only things I lay claim to are Olath and this story. ^_^

Chapter One: Giants!

"Giants," Drizzt murmured under his breath, an all-too familiar spark of battle-lust in his lavender eyes. Guenwhyvar, the great black panther, crouched in ready at his side. With a quick pat to Guen's powerful shoulders, the Drow elf set off like a silent black arrow through the twilit trees, towards the clearing where the frost giants made their camp. The panther shadowed him on a parallel course, breaking off at the last moment to circle around and flank the apparently off-guard giants. 

Silence followed, and the frost giants had a precious split-second to realize that something was wrong. Not enough time to react, however, for Drizzt and Guen burst out of the dark forest with blades and claws flashing. The two giants fell swiftly under the assault, crying out in pain and terror as a scimitar sunk into flesh, or powerful jaws squeezed the life from a thick throat. A heavy fist swung at Drizzt, only to be lopped off at the wrist. Howling with rage, the giant tried to use its great bulk to crush the relatively tiny elf below it as it fell, but the Drow stepped nimbly aside. It fell heavily to the ground, floundered in the reddening snow, but the Drown and the panther were upon it before it could gain purchase in the slippery ground. Soon, the snow was turned to red slush with giant blood, and nothing remained standing but a lone Drow and his feline companion.

A third giant, returning to the small encampment, took one look at the carnage and roared as it rushed the two dark figures. Drizzt turned, but too slowly...

"ENERVATION!" The spell blasted the giant, a direct hit. Black miasma surrounded the giant, which fell to its knees with a groan as its life was drained from it. It raised its eyes just in time to see a curving blade flash towards its throat. Then, it too joined its companions in the bloodied snow.

The ranger turned to see his unexpected ally. A smaller figure wrapped in furs, obviously not a frost giant, was quickly scooting away from its fallen companions—or captors, as it may be. Drizzt frowned and overtook him with a short sprint. Reaching into the pile of furs, he grasped a pointed ear and hauled out a rather panicky Drow elf. The ranger nearly dropped his find in surprise, but held his composure and flicked Twinkle out of its sheath to rest at the strange dark elf's throat. Guenwhyvar growled threateningly as well, but Drizzt signaled it to stay back.

"P-please, please don't kill me!" the Drow stammered in—not the Drow language, but barely accented Common! Drizzt hesitated, but held his blade still. There was something about this dark elf that gave the ranger pause, something that told Drizzt that this dark elf was not quite like his other kin. Still, even if this dark elf _had_ seemed like a threat, Drizzt would be hard-pressed to kill him. He had only killed one of his own kin in his long life, and that had been in self-defense. 

Seeing that his captive was about to swoon with fear, he lowered the blade in a non-threatening gesture, but did not return it to its sheath. "Speak, then. What is your name, and why were you keeping company with giants?" the ranger asked in a stern voice, trying not to allow his curiosity to soften his guard. This stranger might still have a trick up his sleeve…

"My name is Olath Drathir, and I assure you, this was company I kept not by my own choice," the Drow babbled fearfully. "Would I have cast that spell if I did not wish to escape?" 

"Wizard!" Drizzt hissed, his suspicion flaring. Might this be a wizard from Menzoberranzan, or one of the other Drow cities in the Underdark? It wouldn't be much of a stretch for a Drow wizard to turn on his frost giant associates... "How could a Drow wizard be so easily controlled by a bunch of frost giants, if he were not working with them by choice?" Twinkle rested again at Olath's throat, and Guen took a step forward.

Eying the obviously magical blade and the cat with trepidation, Olath swallowed hard. "Not a wizard!" he insisted. "I've never been trained in the arcane arts! My powers developed of their own accord! I am merely a slave to the giants, nothing more."

"Sorcerer, then," Drizzt murmured in recognition, relaxing only marginally. Something else nagged at him. "When you called for mercy, you spoke to me in Common, not Drow. Why?"

Olath shifted uneasily. "I have not been in the Underdark since my childhood," he admitted. "Much of my native language has been lost to me, though I do not miss it." He spat with distaste. This brought another look of surprise to Drizzt's lavender eyes. "All memories of my 'homeland' are tainted with evil. I was rather resigned to my fate with the frost giants, and all the others who had me before, for they seemed a better alternative to a dagger in the back from one of my kin. Not that I'm not grateful for your... intervention," he added quickly, eyes widening anxiously.

_This Drow is full of surprises,_ Drizzt thought, now thoroughly intrigued by the strange fellow. He held out a hand to Olath, who took it hesitantly, and helped him fully to his feet. As Olath dusted the snow from his furry cloak, Drizzt had the chance to inspect the stranger more closely. Olath's bone white hair hung only a little past his shoulders, with part of it tied off in the back to keep it out of his face. A few wispy bangs hung at his temples, occasionally drifting across his unusual eyes. Drizzt stared, startled, to see that Olath did not have the usual blood red eyes of his Underdark kin, but rather had pale pink irises, with no discernable pupil. However, Olath did not seem to be blind, though Drizzt knew that the blind could be deceptively aware of their surroundings, even without their sight. Mooshie had taught him that much.

Olath glanced up just then, catching Drizzt's gaze on him. "Why do you stare?" he asked, still looking a little nervous around his dubious savior. 

Drizzt blinked, almost certain now that Olath was not blind. "Y-your eyes," he stammered by way of explanation, embarrassed that he'd been caught staring so openly. "They are an unusual color for a dark elf."

Studying the ranger's lavender orbs, Olath replied, "As are yours." Sensing Drizzt's embarrassment, he changed the subject. "I am most grateful to you, stranger, and rather surprised to find another like myself on the surface world. Might I know your name?"

"Drizzt Do'Urden," he answered automatically, bowing slightly.

"Well met, Drizzt Do'Urden," Olath greeted, returning the bow. A smile quirked his lips. "Many tales are told of Drizzt Do'Urden and his companions. It is an honor to meet you in person."

This set Drizzt on edge again, for most who had heard of him either treated him as a hero… or a challenge. Artemis Entreri was one of the latter. He hoped that Olath would do neither, however, as he felt rather strange when people treated him as some sort of legend. Of course, Drizzt _was_ a legend, but he tried not to let it go to his head.

Olath, thankfully, seemed disinclined to press the matter. "Well, Drizzt Do'Urden, my thanks again. I shall take my leave of you now." He bowed again, then turned on his heel, striding off into the snow.

"Wait!" Drizzt called suddenly, surprising himself as much as Olath, who halted and glanced over his shoulder with confusion. "Please, don't leave just yet." He scrambled desperately for a reason, then decided to go with the truth. "I've not come across another Drow that renounced our race's ways. Might we… travel together for a time? I… We could learn much from one another." He sheathed Twinkle and held out his hands in a gesture of peace and friendship.

Olath gave him a tentative nod. "Yes, yes I would like that," he agreed, the smile returning. "It would be nice to have someone to talk to besides Mela, anyway." He turned around and returned to where Drizzt stood.

"Mela?" Drizzt asked, puzzled. Guenwhyvar seemed to understand, however, for the panther began snuffling about in Olath's robes, causing the sorcerer to laugh. "Guenwhyvar, let him be!"

"No, quite all right," Olath chuckled. "She just tickled me, that's all. Mela is my familiar. Come out, Mela, the danger has passed."

Wide blue eyes set in a tiny white face peeked out from the folds of Olath's thick fur cloak. It mewled at Drizzt and Guenwhyvar in greeting. Olath pulled the white kitten out of his pocket and cradled her in his arms. A pink ribbon was tied around the cat's neck in a decorative bow. Not exactly the sort of familiar one might expect for a Drow, but then again, _Olath_ was not what Drizzt expected for a Drow. "Mela, this is Drizzt Do'Urden. He saved us from the giants."

With a joyful mew, the kitten leaped from Olath's arms and rubbed up against Drizzt's ankles, purring. Guenwhyvar gave the kitten a jealous look, but made no move to harm the tiny creature.

So as not to make the panther feel left out, Olath turned his attention to Guenwhyvar. "You must be Drizzt's famous feline companion. It is indeed an honor," the Drow murmured reverently, bowing deeply. The cat seemed mollified by this, and even allowed Olath to scratch behind her ears.

Though amused by these introductions, Drizzt knew that they had to be moving on soon. "There were more giants just over the ridge," he told Olath. "We should leave before the reinforcements arrive."

The sorcerer nodded. "Definitely. I would rather not become the giants' property again." He shuddered, then scooped Mela back into his pocket. "Where shall we go? I am not familiar with this land."

Drizzt smiled. "I am. We are in the northern region of Icewind Dale. Come, I will take you to my home, where we can speak further." Leading the way, he and Guenwhyvar took to the sparse forest once more, their new companions close at their heels.

Olath took one final glance at his former masters, shivering unpleasantly at the sight of all that spilled blood. "Farewell, old friends," he muttered with no small amount of sarcasm. Then, putting the carnage behind him, he followed Drizzt and Guen into the quickly darkening woods.

***

To be continued! Please read and review! 

Author's note: This chapter has been revised slightly to make the battle with the giants seem a little more plausible (since my DM assured me that Drizzt could be taken down by three frost giants in an actual D&D fight), and also to give Olath a more active role when we first meet him. I also tweaked some of the dialogue and awkward sentences. My writing is ever a work in progress. *sigh* 

At this point, I have only just finished the Dark Elf and Icewind Dale trilogies, so I may be a little hazy on some of the later canon. Please bear with me. ^_^ 

Another note: For a picture of Olath, and some of my other artwork, check me out at my new DeviantArt page: yukikousagi.deviantart.com (copy and paste into browser)


	2. Home

Title: Of Like Minds

Author: psycocatgirl 

Rating: PG-13 for violence, possible bad language, and possible (mild) slash implications.

Category: Humor/Action-Adventure

Summary: Drizzt rescues a dark elf unlike any he's ever met before… Could he possibly have found another non-evil Drow? Enter Olath Drathir, Arcane Trickster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or any of Salvatore's other characters. Wizards of the Coast owns them. The only things I lay claim to are Olath and this story. ^_^

Chapter Two: Home

"Home" was actually just the term Drizzt used for his temporary cave, which resided on a mountainside locally known as Bruenor's Climb. It was a small, rocky cavern that Drizzt had used for most of his time spent in the Ten Towns area, and though he didn't always reside there, it was "home" for the time being. Actually, this time his stay on Kelvin's Cairn was intended to be brief; he was to return to Mithril Hall in a few weeks to visit his friends Bruenor, Wulfgar, and Cattie-Brie. 

The frost giants weren't an unknown threat in Icewind Dale, but it was unusual to find a whole band of them so near Ten Towns. Drizzt frowned at the possibility of a giant attack, for though the cities' defenses had improved over the decades, they were still vulnerable if they didn't have time to prepare. The Drow ranger made a mental note to inform Cassius, the spokesman from Bryn Shander, of the recent increase in giant activity before he left for the Dwarven kingdom of Mithril Hall.

In the meantime, however, he focused his attentions on his current guest: Olath Drathir. The other dark elf had a pleasantly surprised reaction to the comfortable little cave, which Drizzt had quickly made livable again by setting up a fire and using some furs to line the cold stone floors. He'd swept all the bracken and wind-driven snow out of the cave with a makeshift pine bough broom. The cave was positively cozy by the time he'd finished.

Olath soon shed his heavy fur cloak in front of the warm fire, using the cloak as extra padding to sit on the floor. The white kitten, Mela, curled up at his feet. "You've quite a home here, Drizzt," the sorcerer complimented, his shivering all but ceased in the warmth of the fire. Drizzt noticed that Olath was not exactly used to the cold weather, and wondered exactly how long the dark elf had been in service to the frost giants. Obviously not long at all.

Drizzt voiced his question as he prepared a pair of rabbits for roasting. "How long have the frost giants held you captive?"

The question came as little surprise to Olath, who answered, "Only a few months. Before that, I was with some orcs, and before that I was part of a thieves' guild." He glanced up nervously at the admission. "Mostly as an information gatherer, you see. I was never very good at pickpocketing or anything. Didn't have the stomach for it." Drizzt nodded for him to continue. "Anyway, before that, I was taken by another band of giants—hill giants—and before that… Well, I don't remember much before that." He shook his head in confusion. "Even my memories of the Underdark are vague. I don't even remember how I got to the surface world to begin with, or who took me here. As long as I can remember, however, I've been bounced around from one band of orcs, or goblins, or giants, or humans, to another. I've only met a few other Drow, and all of them unfriendly. Other elves aren't much friendlier to me, though, for obvious reasons." 

Drizzt grimaced sympathetically. He, too, knew firsthand the prejudice other elves and surface folk in general showed Drow elves. Most reacted with fear, and anger, and violence. Shaking away painful memories, he nodded for Olath to go on with his narrative.

"I was never really more than a toy, a pet, to most of those who kept me," Olath continued. "Despite the wicked reputation of my—our—kin, I was never paid much respect. I was more of an amusement or a tool than an actual person. Not that I really minded so much. As long as I did whatever I was told, I was fed and protected reasonably well. However, I didn't really _like_ doing some of the things I was told. If I disobeyed too many orders, I was beaten down and passed on to the next set of masters, which were usually worse." An involuntary shudder ran through his narrow frame, and he scooted closer to the fire.

"I understand what you mean," Drizzt told him earnestly. "I, too, was shunned by my people for my integrity and beliefs, and faced prejudice from most of the folk I met when I came to the surface, for they could not look past the color of my skin to the person within. It has been a difficult life, but I do not blame those who shun me now. It is their loss, I say." He drew his head up proudly, firelight flickering in his lavender eyes. 

Olath gave him a look of sincere admiration. "It is good to hear that you have overcome such troubles, and retained so much of your dignity," the Drow said softly, staring into the fire and squinting at the brightness. "I have not kept so much of my integrity, I fear. Being the plaything of so many evil creatures has somewhat broken my spirit."

"Then cast off your shackles, friend," Drizzt told him fiercely, circling the fire suddenly and grasping Olath by the shoulders. "You are free, and no longer under anybody's command. Go into the world, make a name for yourself, prove that you are more than your heritage."

By now, Olath was growing a little frightened of Drizzt's vehement pep talk. "Easy for the great Drizzt Do'Urden to say," he retorted, eyes wide. "I am but a rogue sorcerer, with little skill in either magic or thievery. I'm not much good to anyone, much less myself. I wouldn't last a week alone on the road." He poked at the fire with a stick, stirring up little orange sparks.

His pessimistic view of himself only spurred Drizzt into further insistence. "Then come with me to Mithril Hall. It would be good to have a companion on the road." Truth be told, Drizzt had been a little lonely coming to Ten Towns by himself. Bruenor was too busy with his kingdom, and Cattie-brie and Wulfgar had just gotten married, so were reluctant to go adventuring for at least a little while.

Olath hesitated, considering his options. He was unlikely to find a better offer from anyone else, so he nodded. "All right, then. I will join you, at least for the time being," he decided, adding the last bit to remind Drizzt (and himself) that he was now a free elf and could go where he pleased. He stuck out his hand, and Drizzt shook it warmly.

The rabbits were now spitted and roasting over the fire, their winter fat dripping and sizzling into the embers. Both Drow had a hard time keeping their mouths from watering. Mela was fed a few choice bits of heart and liver, which Drizzt had set aside after skinning the coneys, then the kitten washed her face and fell promptly to sleep in Olath's lap. Guenwhyvar came in just then, dragging a few dead branches for firewood. Drizzt thanked her and stroked the big cat's thick fur. 

After a time, Drizzt asked, "Where did you get Mela?"

Olath shrugged. "When I was first given to the frost giants, we raided a village—I stayed behind, of course, with the camp," he was quick to point out, seeing Drizzt's frown. "Anyway, after all was said and done, I felt bad for what had happened to the humans in the village. I snuck down to see it at night, when my 'keeper' was sleeping. It wasn't hard for a Drow elf to sneak past a frost giant sentry in the dark of night." He looked a little proud of this fact. "Most of the villagers had survived, thankfully. The giants mostly just wanted to raid for supplies, and they were in a bit of a hurry. After assuring myself that the village would be able to survive the winter, I started to leave. Then a small cry caught my attention.

"In a barn on the edge of the village, a mother cat had been crushed to death, probably under the foul boot of a giant. She was apparently protecting her kittens, of which only Mela was still alive. Something called me to her, much stronger than her tiny voice. I slipped her into my pocket without a second thought and kept her hidden and safe from the giants. She has been my familiar since then, though she isn't yet full grown." He stroked the white bundle of fur affectionately. Glancing at Guenwhyvar, Olath returned the question. "Where did you find your companion?"

Drizzt shifted uncomfortably where he sat. "It is a long story." Olath's look told him that they had plenty of time for stories, so he relented, though he kept it as brief as possible. "A wizard used to own the panther, but he did not own Guenwhyvar's heart. I befriended Guen, and when the wizard attacked me one day, I was forced to kill him. I took Guenwhyvar with me. It has been my sole companion through many years, and many hard times." 

"She's beautiful," Olath complimented, and Guen rumbled her appreciation.

The rabbits were cooked by then, and Drizzt took them off the spit, offering one to Olath. The other dark elf accepted it gratefully, tearing into the meat as though he hadn't seen a decent meal in ages. Studying Olath's slender frame, no longer covered in the thick cloak, Drizzt thought it might be true. Under the cloak, Olath only wore close-fitting breeches, soft boots that (Drizzt suspected) helped Olath step more quietly, and black studded leather armor in rather poor condition. Drizzt made a mental note to help his new friend buy some better equipment, and maybe a weapon, before they set off on their journey.

Drizzt noticed one more item on Olath's person: a collar. It was made of black leather and was very thick, hiding most of Olath's neck from view. A wide metal loop was fitted in the font, possibly (Drizzt thought with revulsion) to attach a chain or a leash of some sort. There was no visible clasp on the collar, which made the ranger wonder how Olath had gotten it on in the first place.

"Can you take that collar off?" Drizzt asked, finishing off the last of his meal.

This question _did_ surprise Olath. "Why would I take it off?" he asked, almost defensively, though there was a waver in his voice that answered Drizzt's question for him.

"Let me take a look at that." He knelt beside the other Drow, running his sensitive fingers all around the collar, searching for a buckle or clasp to release it. The only apparent feature on the collar, however, was the ring. That, and an unmistakable tingle of power that revealed some sort of magical property. Drizzt frowned. "You can't take this off, can you?"

"It was put on by magic," Olath explained wearily, not meeting Drizzt's gaze. "I've been wearing it for as long as I can remember. I presume my first masters put it on me to mark me as a possession. Some of my other masters have tried removing it, but they too could find no way of unlocking the spell on it, nor could they cut through it with a regular knife. My own limited magic has no way of countering it, either." He tried to smile dismissively. "It's not so bad. It looks rather fetching on me, don't you think?"

"You'd look better without it," Drizzt told him, not laughing at the feeble joke. He stood back and drew the Icingdeath scimitar, considering it for a moment. "Hold still."

Before Olath could protest, the cold blade flashed before his face. For a moment, the dark elf thought he'd been attacked, though no pain accompanied the strike. There was a sudden coolness on his skin, and the collar fell to the stone floor, frost edging where it had been cut apart. Olath reached up to feel his neck, unharmed by the blade, and free of the collar for the first time in several decades. "I feel almost naked without it," he laughed, pink eyes misting over with tears. The skin of his neck was scarred from all the places the collar had rubbed it, and crusted over in a few other places, but it felt so good to have the damned thing off! "Thank you… but how did you know your sword would cut it?"

"Scimitar," Drizzt corrected, sheathing Icingdeath now that it had served its purpose. "And I wasn't sure, actually, but I had to try. I figured that a magical blade might be more effective than a regular one, at least when it came to cutting a magical collar." He smiled and picked up the defeated accessory. "I don't suppose you'll be wanting this anymore?" Olath shook his head, and Drizzt tossed the cursed thing into the fire. The smell of burning leather filled the cave briefly, but soon the collar was no more. All that remained was a metal ring, which settled into the ashes of the fire.

"We should get some rest," Drizzt told Olath a short time later. "Tomorrow, I'm taking you into Bryn Shander with me. I've business with the spokesman there, a man named Cassius. He will be anxious to hear of this giant activity so near Ten Towns. After that…" an almost mischievous grin crossed the Drow's face, "we're going shopping."

Olath wore a rather bemused expression as Drizzt ushered him off to bed, wondering what sights he might see in a city like Bryn Shander. He also wondered how people would react to seeing not one, but two Drow wandering within their walls…

***

Author's Notes: Okay, I've decided that this story takes place sometime in between the Icewind Dale Trilogy and the Legacy of the Drow series, since I've only read as far as The Halfling's Gem. If that somehow messes with canon, I apologize, but please bear with me. I'm doing the best I can to keep this fic somewhat canon-accurate (aside from Olath's existence, of course). As I read further into the Drizzt books, I may come back and tweak something if it doesn't fit with canon. However, I doubt it'll be a big problem…

Also, I know these chapters are pretty long and boring so far, but I wanted to go a little bit into Olath's background so we can start getting to know him. Trust me, later chapters will have more action, and probably a bit more humor.

Has anyone caught the pattern yet? The name of the chapter is also the first word of the chapter. I'm going to continue this theme throughout the fic, so if anyone wants to suggest words for me to start the chapter, I'd be happy to meet the challenge. ^_^ Just don't suggest anything stupid like, "porn" or "Twinkies". I'll beat you down with a dead mackerel if you do. *looms*

Yes, I know I put this new chapter up before I got a bunch of reviews. You see how nice I am? ^_~

Another note: I refer to Guenwhyvar as "she", even though I've noticed that Salvatore refers to Guen as "it" in the books. In the Forgotten Realms source book for D&D, however, they list Guenwhyvar as a _female_ panther. Thus, Guen is a "she." Besides, Guenwhyvar sounds like a feminine name, sort of like "Gwenevere," but not quite. ^_^

One last thing before I end this chapter. I'm planning to draw Drizzt and Olath some more, so if anyone has a good suggestion for a picture, feel free to put it in your review. Thanks! ^_^


	3. Shopping

Title: Of Like Minds

Author: psycocatgirl 

Rating: PG-13 for violence, possible bad language, and possible (mild) slash implications.

Category: Humor/Action-Adventure

Summary: Drizzt rescues a dark elf unlike any he's ever met before… Could he possibly have found another non-evil Drow? Enter Olath Drathir, Arcane Trickster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or any of Salvatore's other characters. Wizards of the Coast owns them. The only things I lay claim to are Olath and this story. ^_^

Chapter Three: Shopping

Shopping was an entirely new experience for Olath. Though Drizzt had intended to take care of his business with Cassius first, the two dark elves had been sidetracked by some traders just outside of the city. They had been preparing for the open market the next day, but were more than pleased to allow Drizzt and his new friend a preemptive browse. Even among the merchants that only occasionally visited Ten Towns, the name of Drizzt Do'Urden was well-known, and though not all folk treated the ranger with as much open trust and friendliness as they might show a surface elf or a human, these particular traders were plenty willing to let him buy their wares. A coin was a coin, after all.

The sorcerer's pink eyes were wide with delight as he examined the fine weaponry and armor that the traders had set out for their perusal. "I've never had a weapon," he told Drizzt excitedly. "None of my masters would allow it." He spoke of this as lightly as he might the weather, chattering away as he shifted to the more pleasant topic of which sort of armor might suit him. From his experience with wizards, Drizzt knew that the heavy, cumbersome armor that Olath was eying would be far too restrictive if the sorcerer wanted to do any spell casting. He frowned thoughtfully, then motioned to the head of the merchant band, a stout young man with a blonde beard and many freckles on his wind-burned cheeks.

"My friend here requires lighter armor," Drizzt told him. "Something like what he wears now, but in better repair."

The blonde man nodded his understanding, gray-blue eyes twinkling suddenly as he snapped his fingers. "I've just the thing! Wait here," he instructed, hustling back to the tent where the stock was kept. Meanwhile, alert, but not unfriendly eyes followed Olath and Drizzt as they "window shopped" among the dagger display. Famous or not, dark elves weren't easily trusted by the merchants. Olath and Drizzt, however, shrugged off their suspicious looks as a matter of course. The sorcerer even made an effort to be extra polite and friendly, remembering Drizzt's insistence that he prove himself to be above his evil heritage. 

"Here we are," announced the merchant leader, returning with a bundle. He rolled it out on the display blankets, and Olath gasped with wonder when he saw the armor. It was black leather, like his old set, but masterfully worked and quite supple to the touch. Carefully, the sorcerer lifted the breastplate, testing the weight and feel of the material. "So light, and so flexible!" he breathed, running his long fingers over the leather, which was smooth, but not overly shiny. "Will it fit me?" Olath had noticed immediately that all of these merchants, being human, were taller and far more solidly built than the slender Drow. He suspected that their armor might be specifically made for humans like themselves.

The blonde merchant chuckled easily, however. "Never fear. This armor has enchantments woven into it. It will fit you as though it had been tailored for you alone."

Olath was thrilled at the prospect. "Should I try it on, Drizzt?" he asked, practically bouncing on his toes as he hugged the bundle to his chest and gave his stoic companion a pleading look.

Snorting, Drizzt waved dismissively. "You're a free elf," he reminded Olath, who seemed to have slipped back into his old habits of asking permission whenever he wanted to do anything.

Blushing at the reminder, and grateful for his dark complexion, Olath grinned sheepishly at Drizzt before following the blonde man to another tent where he could try on the armor. Drizzt waited patiently, for he knew that new armor took some adjustment the first time one tried it on, no matter how magical it claimed to be. Feeling awkward just standing there as he was, with all those eyes on him, he decided to make small talk with the merchant. "I have not seen your band in Ten Towns before. Then again, I have not lived here in a while. What is your name?"

Drawing himself up proudly, the blonde man replied, "I am called Graebow Youngston, and these are my companions and fellow traders. We deal mainly in fine weapons and armor from all over the land, from Mulhorand to Calimshan, and now to Icewind Dale. This is our first visit to Ten Towns and Bryn Shander, truth be told. We had heard rumors of a Dwarven community in these parts, and were seeking trade with them. Seems as though those rumors were old, though, for we've just been told that all the dwarves have gone south to Mithril Hall." Graebow shook his blonde head with a helpless smile. "So, after our business is done here, we're to the south again ourselves. Maybe we'll find these dwarves on the way, eh?" 

Drizzt found himself liking this man. Graebow seemed an honest, open-minded sort. Not many traders, even those who had heard of the ranger, would so willingly treat him as a respected customer upon first meeting. Apparently Graebow didn't see people by the color of their skin so much as by their value as trading partners or potential customers. A rather businesslike approach to the world, it seemed. "I may be able to assist you in that search," the Drow told him carefully, gauging the man's reaction. As he suspected, Graebow's eyes lit up with immediate interest. "I am familiar with Bruenor Battlehammer, the new king of Mithril Hall. He is an old acquaintance of mine. They've been looking for trade relations."

"Well, what fine timing for you to come to us, then!" cheered Graebow, and even his associates seemed to brighten noticeably. "Why don't you come with our caravan when we head south? We wouldn't mind the company, and would certainly appreciate the protection from a skilled warrior as yourself." Drizzt did not miss the appraising glance Graebow cast over his scimitars. "In return, you'd have yourself a safe place to sleep, and all the food you might want. Hell, I'll even throw in a discount for your friend's new armor. What say you?"

It seemed like an excellent idea. Drizzt doubted he'd find better traveling companions than these traders. "Agreed," he told Graebow, holding out one gloved hand. The blonde man shook it firmly, grinning, then both Graebow and Drizzt turned to see Olath coming out of the tent.

"I love it!" Olath grinned widely, turning around so that Drizzt could see the back as well as the front. "It's perfect!" He practically drooled over the comfortable fitting leather, petting the long, skirt-like bit that draped around his legs to protect his thighs. 

The armor fitted the slender dark elf as well as Graebow had claimed it would, seeming almost to blend in with Olath's obsidian skin in places. It was close-fitting, but not restrictive in the least, though Drizzt noticed with some concern that there were some vital areas that the armor did not cover. Around the stomach area, particularly, Olath would be vulnerable to a blade or arrow in battle. Graebow didn't miss the ranger's worried expression, however. "Fear not, my friend. As I said before, there are enchantments upon that armor. A blade could no easier pass through his belly than it could the leather itself. It's quite the piece, no?"

By Graebow's persuasive tone of voice, Drizzt could also guess that such fantastic armor would be very expensive. His heart sank slightly at the thought that he might have to refuse Olath his new purchase, if the price proved too steep. "How much?" he asked, dreading the answer.

Graebow thought about it for a long moment, scratching his bearded chin as he gazed at the obviously enchanted Olath. "For you, I'll let it go for a nice round three-hundred gold."

Drizzt nearly fell face-first into the snow at the ludicrously low price. "That's only twice the amount for regular armor!" he objected. "Surely you should ask for a higher price!"

An amused twinkle lit Graebow's gray-blue eyes. "You're meaning to haggle the price _up_, then?" he asked, not bothering to hide his chuckle. "I'd give it to you for free, if only to have you with us on the road to Mithril Hall. Come now, just take it. I'd rather see your friend wear it, anyway, than some stuffed-shirt nobleman who could afford the original asking price. It suits him well, and not just because of the magic. See?"

Drizzt had to agree. Reluctantly, he handed over the coins, still feeling as though he were getting the better end of the bargain, though not wanting to seem rude by refusing the merchant's generous offer. After all, Drizzt _was_ helping the traders by leading them to one of the richest Dwarven mining kingdoms (soon to be) known in Faerûn, as well as offering his services to protect the caravan. Grudgingly, he had to admit that it was a fairer trade than he might have believed. Besides, Olath looked so thrilled with his new armor that Drizzt would have been hard pressed to refuse, anyway.

Olath, who had been watching the exchange with growing anxiety, breathed a great sigh of relief when Drizzt finally made the purchase. "Thank you so much, Drizzt!" he cheered, throwing himself at the startled ranger in a grateful embrace. "I'll pay you back when I come into some money of my own, I promise!"

"Thank Graebow," Drizzt demurred, prying the other dark elf from him with some embarrassment. A few of the traders exchanged glances and snickers. "He practically gave it away."

"I personally consider the escort of Drizzt Do'Urden with my caravan worth far more than silver or gold," Graebow returned with a slight bow. 

Drizzt raised a white brow, wondering if there was something more to this business deal than he thought. However, he didn't have time to dwell on it. He remembered suddenly that he still had to see Cassius in Bryn Shander. "Then I shall take my leave of you for now, Graebow Youngston. When do you plan to leave for Mithril Hall?"

"A week from now," Graebow answered after a moment's consideration. "I figure that's plenty of time to sell a few things while we're here, and buy a few other things to take back with us." He gave Drizzt a wide grin. "Meet us back here, in this spot, in seven days. We'll point our caravan for the road to Mithril Hall."

Drizzt nodded shortly in agreement, then went to collect Olath from where the sorcerer was ogling the weapons display again. "Come along, Olath. We still have business in Bryn Shander," he reminded the distracted Drow.

"Oh! Right," Olath said, following the ranger, though his eyes lingered longingly on the shiny blades. 

On impulse, Graebow picked up one of the daggers and hurried after the dark elves. "Wait! I've one more gift for you, to sweeten the deal as it were," he said with a wink to Drizzt. Handing Olath the dagger, he told him, "This is Nip. It doesn't look like much, but a wound made from that dagger will bleed out 'til there's nothing left to be bled! Take good care of it, friend."

Touched by this continued generosity, but also a little suspicious, Drizzt had to ask, "Why would you do this?"

Graebow grinned and winked again. "Well, I assume your friend is coming with us to Mithril Hall. Figure if I'm getting two bodyguards in the bargain, I might as well give this one something with which to protect himself—and us!"

Seeing the logic in this, Drizzt nodded. "Thank you, then, Graebow. We will look forward to meeting with you again."

"One week!" Graebow reminded him cheerfully, though there was no need.

"T-thank you," Olath stammered, obviously touched by the gift, for his eyes never left the shining new dagger as they walked away from the traders' camp. Drizzt had to prompt Olath to sheath the blade before they entered the walls of the city, for the guards did not look kindly upon strangers bearing weapons to their gates. 

**…**

Cassius did not take the news well. "Frost giants?" he sighed, resting his head heavily in his hands. "Just what we needed during the trade season. You're certain of this?" This close to spring, the spokesman was already up to his neck in trading issues. He was hardly enthusiastic to learn of yet another complication. "How close? Do they mean to attack Ten Towns, or are they just passing through?"

"I can't say for certain yet," Drizzt admitted. "They may indeed just be passing through, but they are passing uncomfortably close if that is the case. I plan to watch them for the next few days and see what they do. Hopefully my… warning will have deterred them from this area." Olath did not miss Drizzt's grim smile as he remembered the carnage of his former masters. The sorcerer shuddered involuntarily.

Absorbing this information, the human sighed again and slumped back in his chair. His eyes drifted to the person standing behind Drizzt. "And who is this?" Cassius asked, finally seeming to notice Olath. He'd gotten so used to Drizzt that he'd barely blinked when Olath, another dark elf, walked in behind him. The sorcerer had been very careful to keep politely quiet, however, and Cassius had nearly forgotten about him while Drizzt was recounting his findings on the giants. "A new friend of yours?"

"Yes. This is Olath Drathir. He, too, is not fitting with the usual profile of our kin," Drizzt was quick to point out. The spokesman nodded, figuring that to be the case, for he could sense nothing malicious about this unusually cheerful-looking Drow. Sunny dispositions were pretty much an oxymoron when it came to the denizens of the Underdark. 

"A pleasure, sir," Olath greeted with a deep bow. 

Cassius returned the greeting with a nod, looking vaguely amused. "It would seem you've become something of a role model, Drizzt," he remarked. "If only the rest of your race would follow suit."

Drizzt flinched a little at this, though he shared the same sentiments as Cassius. Long had he wished that the Drow would abandon their futile, evil ways and come to some sort of harmony with the rest of the goodly races of the world. It was a pipe dream, however, and the ranger knew that the Drow race would more likely destroy itself through their decadence than change their ways and be redeemed. Olath's very presence, however, suggested hope that not all Drow were predestined for depravity, and that Drizzt was not just a fluke, an exception to the rule. Drizzt's practical side would not let him grow too hopeful, though. Two out of thousands, maybe millions of Drow would make little difference in the world.

Noting Drizzt's pained expression, Cassius tried to soften the edge of his comment. "I meant, of course, that if the rest of your race held the same high morals and standards as yourself, you wouldn't have to be judged by their reputation…"

"I understood what you meant," the ranger said, a bit more sharply than he'd intended. With a sigh, he amended, "But I can only dream of such a world."

With that, he turned and left swiftly, a bewildered Olath close at his heels. Tossing a shrug and a glance back at Cassius, the sorcerer called, "It was nice meeting you!" then scampered quickly out the door after his companion.

A slow sigh escaped the spokesman of Bryn Shander. Ever since the lone Drow ranger had appeared at his gates, over a decade ago, he knew that Drizzt Do'Urden would not find acceptance easily. He'd done what he could, allowing the dark elf to live on the outskirts of Ten Towns as a sort of silent protector for the thankless people who resided within the city walls. After all, Ten Towns was the place for outcasts and rogues. How could he really turn away such a desperate outcast? 

Despite this gloomy train of thought, Cassius had to crack a smile when he thought of Olath. Now, it seemed, Drizzt was not quite so alone…

***

Author's Notes: Yes, I know, still a pretty slow chapter. Look carefully, though! I planted some hints about the action to come! Mmm, let's see if Maria can write battle scenes with giants a little more descriptively this time… *rubs hands together*

This fic is officially **AU** now, for it has been pointed out to me by **Dark_Wyrmslayer **(Thanks for your helpful comments, I'll keep them in mind!) that I'm already breaking canon with The Legacy. *sigh* Oh well, hopefully I can still pull off a decent story, despite my relative ignorance of the later book canon. I only know bits and pieces of it from what I've seen on the internet and by what friends have told me, but beyond that I only know what I've read up through The Halfling's Gem. So just keep that in mind when I make some glaring canon errors, okay? ^_^

And don't worry. I AM aware that Graebow's friendly treatment of the two Drow is highly unusual, and downright unheard-of if I'm to believe what I've read so far. Drizzt is aware of this, too, though Olath might be a little naïve to the idea. I will address this issue, probably in the next chapter, since this one is getting too long already. ^.^ I also know that Olath's disposition is just as unusual for a Drow, but that will be explained in more detail later as well. It will all soon be clear… *spooky finger wiggles*

Once again, you can find artwork for this fic at my DeviantArt gallery at kousagi.deviantart.com . Just copy and paste into your navigation bar (add the http if you need to), since Fanfiction.net doesn't like links. ^_~ I've just uploaded a bunch of new line art that I did, including a pic of Olath and Drizzt standing with their feline friends overlooking Icewind Dale, and one rather silly piece that has Guen licking Drizzt's face. ^_^ Go on, take a peek!

Reviews are always welcome! Flames will be used to keep me warm. Brr! Minnesota is COLD right now! 0_0 


	4. Graebow

Title: Of Like Minds

Author: psycocatgirl 

Rating: PG-13 for violence, possible bad language, and possible (mild) slash implications.

Category: Humor/Action-Adventure

Summary: Drizzt rescues a dark elf unlike any he's ever met before… Could he possibly have found another non-evil Drow? Enter Olath Drathir, Arcane Trickster!

Disclaimer: I do not own Drizzt Do'Urden or any of Salvatore's other characters. Wizards of the Coast owns them. The only things I lay claim to are Olath, any other original characters I come up with, and this story. ^_^

Chapter Four: Graebow

Graebow Youngston was ready to travel, as promised, at the end of the week. His band was packed up onto wagons and mules, all their precious cargo carefully wrapped and tied down for the journey. "Oy, Master Do'Urden," the blonde man greeted as he saw the two Drow coming over the ridge towards the road, "and… er, I never quite caught your name." He gave Olath an apologetic look.

"Olath Drathir," replied the sorcerer, not in the least offended. He inclined his head in a polite nod.

Surprisingly, Graebow frowned, as though this bothered him. "A pleasure," he said finally, though Drizzt sensed that he didn't really mean it. The ranger tensed and returned the frown.

"Is there a problem?" Drizzt asked, his tone mild but his gaze sharp.

Graebow waved dismissively. "No, not as such. It just occurred to me that I've never heard of your friend here. Is he… like you?" 

Drizzt understood the question and relaxed a bit. "Yes. Olath, like me, is somewhat of an 'outcast'." He noticed with satisfaction that Graebow, too, relaxed. The ranger was used to this suspicion, of course, so he didn't hold it against the merchant. After all, he fully understood how treacherous most Drow elves could be, so it was only prudent for Graebow to question Olath's disposition. However, the merchant seemed to have realized that Olath was different through his actions and words when they'd first met, so Drizzt wondered what brought on this sudden change in attitude. The sorcerer wasn't exactly intimidating, magic or not, and he was very friendly and eager to please. 

Speak of the devil… "Oh, what a nice animal!" Olath cooed, petting one of the mules on the nose, who seemed to enjoy the attention. Drizzt and Graebow exchanged bemused glances, and the ranger shrugged. Olath was obviously no threat. On the other hand, Drizzt wondered how effective a bodyguard the sorcerer would be. _It doesn't really matter,_ the violet-eyed Drow decided confidently. Any trouble they might encounter on the way to Mithril Hall (actually Settlestone, as the Dwarves didn't generally entertain visitors in Mithril Hall itself) could be easily dispatched by Drizzt and several of the merchants that knew how to use the weapons they sold.

The merchants finished checking the supplies, Olath was dragged away from the mules, and they were on their way. Drizzt still had that unsettling feeling that Graebow was keeping something from him, but he let it slide. After all, the blonde merchant had shown them nothing but generosity since they'd met. 

The journey started out calmly, uneventful, and—in Olath's opinion—extremely boring. The pink-eyed Drow turned to face Drizzt, propping himself up more comfortably on a stack of extra winter cloaks. He was wearing his new armor under his own cloak; indeed, he hadn't taken it off since buying it. "So, do you think that Cassius fellow will be able to deal with the frost giants on his own?" he asked, looking concerned.

"If Cassius prepares the rest of the citizens for the giants, I'm sure Ten Towns will be able to defend itself," Drizzt assured him, though he, too, was worried. He wondered briefly if he should have stayed behind and helped. Ten Towns had been his home for a decade, and he still felt a lingering loyalty to the place and its people, even though it had taken him a better part of that decade to earn their trust. However, he didn't want to stick around too long and miss the caravan. Graebow had been very openhanded towards him and Olath, and he wanted to repay that kindness by accompanying the traders on their journey. _Cassius can handle things from here. I gave him ample forewarning. The man would not have remained the head of Ten Towns for this long if he didn't know how to protect his own people._ This thought reassured him slightly. Drizzt trusted in the shrewd man to take care of his own. 

Olath didn't seem so free from anxiety, however. "I just hope you're right," he sighed. 

Graebow suddenly called for a halt. A large boulder was blocking the road, and the rocky hills on either side of the trail were far too steep to go around it. "Get some poles and wedge it out!" the blonde man ordered, getting his band into action. Within moments, five of the strongest men and two of the women were behind the boulder with sturdy wooden tent poles, grunting and trying to lever the boulder so it would roll far enough down the road to push it off to the side. It would be a long process, no doubt, so Drizzt offered to lend a hand. "No, you just sit tight, we'll handle this," the blonde man told him, unconcerned. "It shouldn't take more than an hour."

"I could help," Olath offered unexpectedly, pink eyes lighting up eagerly. Drizzt gave him a wondering look. Olath was rather well-built for a magic user, but he didn't seem to possess the same kind of strength as the humans that were already pushing the boulder. "Just stand back and let me give it a try."

Graebow shrugged and went along with Olath's request, telling the other traders to back off for a moment. "I'm curious to see what you can do, Master Drathir," he said, amusement twinkling in his eyes. "Have you a spell that can affect this stone?"

Olath just grinned. "Could be." He walked over to the boulder and rested his hands on its rough surface, muttering some arcane words under his breath and closing his eyes momentarily. Suddenly, he moved his hands together as though he planned to crush the rock with his own strength. A wave of low, chuckling murmurs ran through the traders as they watched the sorcerer, thinking this quite the show. They stopped laughing, however, when the rock began to shrink. When it was only a sixteenth of its original size, about the same size as a human skull, Olath hefted it into his arms and tottered off down the trail. Once he had found a large enough area off to the side of the main road, he dropped the shrunken boulder on the ground heavily. Instantly, it resumed its original size.

The merchants stared in amazement for a moment longer, then erupted into laughter and applause. Several of the men thumped Olath heartily on the back when he returned, nearly knocking the slender dark elf over. Even Drizzt was grinning, shaking his head slowly. 

"That was a handy spell," the ranger remarked when the embarrassed Olath rejoined him on the wagon. 

"It's useful for when you need to carry a lot of large, heavy supplies," the sorcerer agreed modestly. "I sort of developed it out of necessity, you see. The giants always wanted me to carry their loot and camping gear, so I just learned to make it… smaller." He shrugged.

Just then, however, another boulder rolled into their path. Everybody jumped back, looking around nervously for the source. Huge rocks didn't usually just roll into roads out of nowhere. Booming laughter gave away their opponents: frost giants. Five of the huge creatures leered at the traders over the rocky hillsides, four of them holding more boulders. The fifth wielded a thick, gnarled club with sharp metal spikes driven through the wood. This one, apparently the leader, dropped down to the road in front of the boulder. The ground shook at the impact, and more than one of the merchants fell over. Drizzt stole a quick glance at Olath, and was not entirely surprised to find that the sorcerer's obsidian skin was turning gray. "You know him?" the ranger asked under his breath. Olath gave the tiniest of nods. Drizzt nodded too, mouth set in a grim line.

"ELF!" the frost giant roared, and Drizzt couldn't be sure if the giant was referring to Olath or himself. "You're mine! You'll come back without trouble, or I'll drag you back as a bag of pulp!" That clarified things a little. Drizzt assumed he meant Olath.

He was right. The sorcerer trembled visibly, then forced himself to stand up straight and lift his chin defiantly. "Come and take me, then!" he challenged, his voice a little higher than usual. Drizzt could see that his skin was almost the color of ash now, and he feared Olath would faint, he looked so pale. Somehow, though, he stayed standing, shoulders squared.

Drizzt noticed something strange, though. The traders weren't making any moves, either to run or to fight. They didn't even seem all that frightened. It was almost as though they were expecting this. The ranger's lavender eyes narrowed. Something wasn't right about this scene…

His train of thought was derailed momentarily as a small, glowing red bead zipped past his shoulder. Drizzt threw himself behind one of the carts, recognizing the spell with painful familiarity. He hadn't even heard Olath casting it! Sure enough, Drizzt's guess was confirmed as a fiery explosion knocked over several of the wagons, setting one of them on fire. Now the merchants were running… but they were heading for Olath! Graebow was closest, and he grabbed the paling sorcerer by the arm. His own gift came back to bite him, however, as Olath whipped Nip out of its sheath and slashed reflexively across the blonde man's forearm. Clutching the wound, the merchant fell back in horror as his blood spilled freely from the relatively shallow cut. Two other men grappled Olath in a vicious hold, causing the sorcerer to drop his deadly dagger and cry out feebly. It was too much for the already drained sorcerer to take, so he fell limply into a faint.

Twinkle and Icingdeath were in Drizzt's hands before he was conscious of drawing them. He set after the scorched frost giant at a dead run, taking the creature by surprise. It tried to bring its spiky club down on the dark elf's head, but Drizzt was far too quick, darting around behind the monster and leaping onto its back. He drove Twinkle into the giant's back between the ribs, puncturing a lung. Realizing that Icingdeath might not be effective on a frost giant (for it was a creature of the cold, and Icingdeath's powers relied on cold as well), he clubbed the giant on the back of the head with the pommel, but to little effect. The frost giant tried to scream, but it had no air in its chest, and only a gurgle of blood came out of its wide maw. Slowly, it sank to the ground, and Drizzt nimbly hopped off its back.

In the meantime, the other four giants had come down the hill, bearing their rocks high above their heads to smash the skinny Drow. One found itself staring at its own entrails as a curving blade opened its belly. It dropped the rock on its own head in surprise, then crumpled to the ground. The remaining three didn't seemed deterred by this, but they did lower their arms to defend their more vulnerable areas. Drizzt backed away slowly as they advanced, until his back was pressed up against the second boulder that had been dropped into the path. None of the traders were going to help him, obviously, and Olath was down for the count. Drizzt was on his own.

Or so it seemed. "Guenwhyvar!" he called, reaching into his belt pouch for the statuette. Gray mist swirled around him, momentarily distracting the giants, and the great panther appeared. With a deep roar, she launched herself at the middle giant's throat, causing it to stumble back in surprise. This gave Drizzt the opening he needed, and he sprang at the giant on the left with renewed fury. Blades danced and arced through the air in a blinding display of weapon mastery, and giant blood once again soaked the ground. This one managed to get a hit on Drizzt, though, clubbing him with one huge fist. Drizzt thought his head would be ripped off by the impact, as he flew free of the giant and landed in an untidy heap against the boulder once more. The dark elf's vision swam as he tried to regain his feet, for he could vaguely make out the wounded giant and his uninjured friend approaching him swiftly. 

There was a blinding flash of light, screams of pain, and then nothing. Drizzt embraced the black void of unconsciousness, but only after he'd caught a glimpse of something that looked suspiciously like a pair of milky pink eyes in a dark face…

* * *

Author's Notes: Don't you just love cliffhangers? ^_^ Why did Graebow turn on Olath? Why did it seem like the traders were working with the giants? What happened to Drizzt? What happened to Olath, for that matter? So many questions, and I'm certainly going to have fun trying to answer them in the next chapter. ^_^ Stay tuned!

Oh, check out the revised first chapter if you haven't already. I fixed a few things, and I think it's a little bit better in terms of action and Olath's introduction. ^_^

Also, to answer **one-and-many**'s remark: Yes, pink eyes. What about them? ;-P

By the way, sorry if I'm writing Drizzt a little blandly. I'm trying to keep him in character as much as I can, but I'm not Salvatore (obviously!). -_-0 


End file.
